


the one time technoblade is face to face with death

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottomblade supremacy, Bruises, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, THEY ARENT RELATED that would be weird, Top Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), but like he only has the ears and sharper teeth really, but phil is too, i didn’t think i could do this, i made phil taller fight me, it’s rough but then it goes soft, like one sentence mentioning blood, no beta we just die, pen name: gray, porn with a lil bit of plot, techno is a horny mf, this is pure smut i’m so sorry, —i went away from the original plan but it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Accompanying his reigning status as the ‘Blood God’, Technoblade was thought to be an immortal being— incapable of death in all its forms. His seemingly everlasting win streak in wars proved this.However, there was always one man in particular that Techno failed to overcome time and time again: Philza.No matter how hard he tried to brush away his feelings, he kept finding himself longing to let the Angel destroy him.Eventually he’d have to learn that you can’t stay away from death forever.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 356
Collections: Anonymous





	the one time technoblade is face to face with death

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHI—
> 
> this was a monster of a fucker to write. i haven’t written smut in years but i still think this is probably the best one i’ve ever done
> 
> originally, this was meant to be s u p e r rough, but once you start reading u can tell i gave up on that idea LMAO but i am planning to make more smutshots of these two so maybe it’ll happen
> 
> this took way too fucking long to write. i finished this at like- midnight and then skimmed over it at 7am in the morning so if there is mistakes it’s not my fault idc
> 
> also, yes, i made phil taller, and yes, i gave techno an ass. fight me hoe
> 
> anywayz i hope you enjoy!! have fun with the sin <3

Technoblade never dies.

It’s a phrase the entire world has heard at this point, and quite frankly, it’s not wrong.

The piglin hybrid had been through countless wars, stabbed a myriad of soldiers. It didn’t matter if a mercenary had been training since they came out of their mother’s womb– no one could stop the damn pig. His expert skill set enabled him to win every single battle he faced.

Well– _almost_ every battle.

Throughout all of his years, no matter how hard he tried, there had always been one man that he could never overcome: _Phil._

The Angel of Death, as most people would call him.

A terrifying, yet merciful man believed to be sent down from the heavens to set mankind straight. Phil was one of the only men who could match Technoblade’s strength and the piglin admired him for it, so much that he allowed him into his walls, the ones he had spent so many years building out of metaphorical stone and plaster. He opened the door for the winged man and let him see his true, unfiltered person.

Technoblade had never considered him just a friend. Ever since the day he met Phil, something about the blond mesmerized him. His presence, in itself, was enchanting. Oh, and don’t get him started on his body. Though he was named the Angel of Death, Techno swore Phil was an absolute miracle of a being. A beautiful, powerful soul encased in a body likely sculpted by Aphrodite herself. His dark, flowy robes hid a figure painted along ceilings in Rome. Toned, lightly tanned skin, vacant of any blemishes complimented hair as precious as gold. His jawline was sharp as if it was carved by a chisel, and his blue eyes were piercing and soft. If Technoblade could swim in them, he was sure he’d be frolicking in the Fountain of Youth. 

Phil was nothing short of divine.

Perhaps it was all of his bodily magnificence that had the pig drowning in his presence, or maybe it was his wit and charming personality. Whichever one it was, it made Technoblade feel like a sinner. Never in his life had he been so terribly attracted to a man like the Angel. It was a foreign feeling, one he hadn't felt in years. He felt himself longing for more of the blond. He desired to intertwine his limbs with Phil’s, be wrapped up in his wings until the pressure of it all suffocated him and all he saw was pitch black.

He made Technoblade thirst for death– not for others, but for _his own._

For the first time in his life, the pinkette wanted to face death in its purest form. Wanted to be stripped of all items and just _take it._ He’d let Phil ravage him, tear him to pieces until he was nothing but a pile of bones on the ground.

If the Angel declared war against him, he’d immediately hand him his sword.

* * *

Winter in the tundra was almost unbearable.

Daily chores became even more of a hassle. Multiple feet of snow surrounded the house, preventing anyone from stepping outside unless they wanted to shovel mountains of white out of the way. The temperature was so far in the negatives that Technoblade swore his saliva would freeze if he opened his mouth. As the days went by and more snow came, he had begun to regret his decision to move north more and more. He was happy to be away from the government and be surrounded by all of his pets, but the lack of sunshine and constant chill was starting to get a bit much.

During times like these, Techno was glad Phil had decided to live with him. They had been friends years ago, fighting side by side in a war for gods knows what empire. They had drifted apart quickly after the war, both returning to their respective lives far away from the now-saved empire. Phil had an entire family somewhere in the East, while Techno had more battles to win in every hemisphere. Only when Wilbur passed away had he realized the man he had been pining for so long was his close friend’s father. Even amid his chaotic outburst, the pinkette had locked eyes on the Angel.

He was back, and after all war was said and done, Techno managed to convince him to come back to his home.

_“Let me shelter you,” the hybrid offered. “My home is yours, Phil.”_

Now, they had been living together for a little over half a year. They clicked again so quickly it was almost as if no time had passed since the first war. Technoblade was thankful they managed to become so close, but he cursed the buzz of lust that would arise every time the winged man came too close. The slightest brush of a dark gray feather against his pale skin sent electricity through his veins, continuously shocking him until he could calm himself down. He was beyond fucked, and Phil’s casual touches made it so hard for him to contain himself. His attire, or lack of it, made it harder as well. The Angel’s outdoor clothing was bulky, lined with fleece to keep him warm in the freezing temperatures, whereas his indoor clothing was normally thin cloth and polyester that clung tightly to his muscular figure. His long-sleeve allowed for his biceps and pecs to be on full display, and his dark work pants complimented his ass and crotch _far_ too well. Techno constantly found himself having to pry his own eyes away from the blond.

Today, though, he couldn’t. The minute the pinkette had walked out into the kitchen, Phil’s handsome, shirtless figure came into view. Seeing as they were roommates, this type of behavior wasn’t abnormal, but it still wasn’t the first thing Techno had expected to see in the morning.

He stood there in awe, dark ruby eyes locked onto his upper back like a predator stalking its prey, watching the muscles ripple underneath his tanned skin. His built shoulders flexed as he wiped off the quartz countertop which Techno had built only recently, swiping over the same spots a couple of times as if he was polishing a diamond. Phil cared for the pinkette’s items as his own, cherishing them to the degree you would another person. It made Technoblade’s heart flutter. 

Phil _cared_ about him.

Or, at least he _hoped_ Phil cared that much.

Gods, his crush was getting out of hand. It had always been a struggle to keep it a secret, especially when moments like _this_ happened, but somehow he still managed. Recently, his infatuation had grown bigger than just lustful glances and being pushed to speechless, though. It had turned to restless nights, lying on top of a thick, maroon comforter to escape the blazing, Nether-like heat that would overcome him whenever he thought about his winged counterpart. His bubblegum-pink hair would stick to his forehead like glue because of the sweat that drenched him; his bottom lip spit-slicked and cherry-red from how hard he bit into it. Techno’s hips would buck up into his hand as he jerked himself off to the most lude and erotic scenarios his imagination could muster. 

Depending on the day, it could be Phil, sat in between Techno’s legs, giving him the most perfect, merciless handjob of his life, or it could be the pinkette himself, down on his knees in front of the Angel with his jaw unhinged as far as it could go, sucking on Phil’s cock with such earnest like his dick was an ice-cold popsicle on the hottest day of the year. Then maybe it would be Technoblade with his face shoved into the mattress and hands gripping at the sheets below him, practically screaming in pleasure every time Phil would thrust into him like an animal in heat.

No matter what scenario it was, it had the hybrid panting and chasing release in the form of a hand slicked-up with spit and precum. He’d clasp his free hand over his mouth as the fire inside his gut engulfed him in it's flames, sending him crashing into the waves of his orgasm. His eyes would roll to the back of his head and his legs would jerk involuntarily as the overstimulation hit him, making him finally stop and give himself time to calm down before he got up to clean himself off. 

When he would reach the mirror, all he could think about was Phil seeing him like this. His cheeks were as pink as a garden of spring tulips, and his blood-like irises were spilled over by a pool of rich, black oil, glassy from the adrenaline of his orgasm. Phil would probably tease him for his fucked out look, but then kiss him senseless immediately after. _“Only I can make you look like this,”_ he’d whisper into his ear with a low, husky tone. _“You’re my god to worship. Only an angel like me can make you breathless like this, can make you break so easily.”_ Technoblade would agree. He was right, after all— only the Angel’s hands could ever have the chance of touching him so intimately, so _cruelly_.

Every night this scene happened, the pinkette rose higher and higher into whatever heaven Phil was lifting him too. The older man had unintentionally pulled him from earth and let his wings carry Techno into the state he was in now. Even on the ground, Techno would follow the light of his halo all the way around the world and a million times over if he had one. He’d listen to every syllable that came out of his mouth, jotting down the words onto paper as if he were his disciple.

Technoblade would worship Phil.

_Not like he already doesn’t._

“Techno? You alright, mate?”

The shorter man jumped at Phil’s sudden words, snapping out of his horny dreamland. “W–What?” he muttered, flicking his gaze up only to immediately meet the Angel’s power-blue eyes. The fact that he was only inches away tempted Techno to hold his breath.

Suddenly, the back of the blond’s hand was pressed against Technoblade’s forehead, making him shiver. “Phil, what are you–“ Two strong hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs pressing featherlight kisses just underneath his eyes.

“You looked out of it, Tech,” Phil informed, eyes searching through his expression as he continued to hold his face with his palms. “You’re super flushed. Do you feel ill at all? Are you hot?”

Techno hadn’t realized how hot his cheeks felt until Phil mentioned it. _Fuck._ His daydreaming must’ve made him blush so much he looked sunburnt. The touch receptors in his cheeks lit up with delight as one of Phil’s thumbs dragged over the apple of his cheek. It was probably absentmindedly, but it had Techno practically vibrating in his grip.

“I’m fine, P–Philza,” he assured, his gaze locked onto the pools of the blond’s.

Phil’s brow furrowed slightly. “Are you sure? Your cheeks are warm. Do you have a thermometer?”

The longer he was held in place, Techno felt the all-to-familiar heat of lust form in his gut. _Fuck. Fuck. No, he’ll throw me away if he sees me like this._ “I’m fine, I swear,” Techno repeated.

Phil’s gaze suddenly turned dark, pupils becoming a black hole against his scleras. He looked straight into Technoblade’s eyes again, “You were just staring, then. Like you _always_ do.”

Techno’s breath hitched in his throat at the accusation.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you, Technoblade.”

The use of his full name made him shudder.

“Since I got here, you’ve been watching me like a hawk. You’d eye me from the mirror as I searched through the drawers, trying to be as sneaky as you can, but I still caught you almost every single time. I would say I’m surprised you never noticed me look back, but we both know you were too busy focusing on my chest anyways. Then you focused on my back, and then my ass. Every time you step away from me, you become this bashful, pink-cheeked mess of a man. How long did you think you could get away with such a sin, Technoblade?”

The pinkette could only release a pathetic whimper in response, laced with guilt and embarrassment.

Phil took another step forward, watching his eyes intensely to catch on to any form of resistance, but there was none. Technoblade only stood there, a shaking leaf in the wind, staring up at the Angel longingly.

“Tell me you want this, Tech. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

The only thing the hybrid could muster was another whine. With no hesitation, Techno leaned up and smashed his lips against Phil’s, humming in satisfaction as the blond kissed him back with an equal amount of eagerness. 

Behind the darkness of his eyelids, Techno saw fireworks—millions of colors, sparking and igniting around him in a well-formed dance of chaos and beauty. It was the perfect image of his previous sins, only this time those terrified screams would become his own, more pleasured ones. 

Phil’s hands shifted from cupping his cheeks to holding the back of his head, tilting his head up so he could devour his lips at a better angle. The kiss started sloppy, a scene of pure desire, before they finally began to move in-sync, fitting together like puzzle pieces and sticking to each other like glue. It was only when the damned, mortal need for air arrived that they pulled away, panting into each other’s mouths like tired dogs.

Technoblade latched back onto the Angel again once he caught his breath, hands fumbling for support against his bare shoulders. He gripped them with passion as Phil’s pointy canines dragged across his bottom lip, tugging it out slightly before letting go. With cheeks flushed candy-pink with embarrassment, Techno parted his lips, inviting the blond to invade his mouth, and he _did_. His serpent-like tongue slipped into his mouth, not even bothering to fight with the hybrid’s own because he knew he had already won, tasting his breath and stealing it from his lungs.

Perhaps this was the very reason why humanity had given into sin. The feeling of mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue—so brutal and unforgiving, yet so outrageously _holy_. Every lick into Technoblade’s mouth had him keening and whining, dropping his jaw to allow him even more access.

Phil pulled away with a gasp, tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly. A singular strand of saliva connected the ravenous muscle to the pinkette’s lips, acting like a thread to keep them attached to one another. The Angel grinned impishly, staring down and taking in every minor detail of Techno’s face.

“Already that far gone?” he teased, brushing the hair from the hybrid’s forehead.

The red of Technoblade’s eyes was far gone, overcome by his blown-out, lustful pupils. His pointy, downturned ears were pinned to his head like a scared animal, but in his eyes, there was no fear to be found—only the beginnings of a fire and the slightest, most dangerous hint of love. It could ruin him, but Techno didn’t mind.

He longed for it, actually.

The older pulled his hands away from Techno’s hair, tracing his fingertips down his biceps, his forearms, and all the way to his wrists. The touch was almost intimate. “Can I touch you?” Phil asked, voice just above a whisper.

The pinkette whined again. “ _Please_ , Phil. That’s all I fucking want—do anything you want to me, _please._ ”

Technoblade had never begged in his life, not even as a child. All he knew how to do was _take_ , but when it came to Phil, he wanted to submit—be thrown down on his knees and hit and bruised and loved and–

“Fuck, Tech. You sure?” Phil’s hands squeezed his wrists lightly. His voice was soft, but the look in his eyes was that of an animal about to pounce.

“Anything, Phil. Ruin me. I’ll give it all to you. _I’m all yours_.”

Consent was all that was needed for the Angel to finally spring into action.

Phil’s tan arms surrounded him in a delicate embrace as he walked the pinkette towards his bedroom. Those large, veiny hands became vicious almost as soon as they started sweet, pressing him into the wall while he crashed his lips against Technoblade’s chapped ones. He savored the small yelp of surprise he earned from the younger, continuing to kiss him like crazy, like his entire life depended on it. 

Technoblade longed for the blond to deprive him of air for as long as he desired, to let him gasp into his mouth and beg for the oxygen in his lungs until he collapsed like a fawn in his arms. He would only accept such a lackluster death for if it was in the Angel’s arms. 

If heaven existed, he’d gladly let the body accompanying those wings drag him down to hell.

Strong hands cascaded their way down Techno’s body, sliding over the dip in his waist and pinching at the fabric of his pants before finally settling on his ass. The firm, daring squeeze had the hybrid groaning against Phil’s lips, arms wrapping around his neck to keep him locked in and close. The older man nipped at his bottom lip once more before trailing kisses to Techno’s jaw and neck, licking and sucking bruises into his pale flesh. He rolled the skin in between his teeth, hard but not enough to pierce the skin.

The pinkette gasped, tipping his head back to give Phil more access to his throat. Once a decent amount of hickeys were bit into Techno’s skin, Phil pulled back to tug the pig’s shirt over his head.

“Look at you, pretty boy,” Phil breathed, running his hands down his abdomen.

Technoblade felt giddy at the nickname, the heat in his cheeks rising more, if that was even possible.

The Angel hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of the cotton sweats Techno was wearing. “I know I teased you earlier for staring, but I can’t lie—whenever you would wear tight pants like these, I couldn’t help but stare either,” he muttered, dipping his hands underneath the fabric and bringing them around to grip his ass again. “You’ve got such a pretty little figure, Tech. How does a warrior like you have a body like this?”

Though he knows the answer, Techno doesn’t want to admit it. The blond most likely already knows anyways—he just wants to tease the hybrid, make him admit that his genetics gave him a body that made thousands of people jealous. He was tall, around 6’1, and outrageously strong, but most of his muscles, especially the ones in his lower half, were covered by a thin layer of fat, enough to squeeze and play with all night long.

“I’m just lucky, I suppose,” he countered, flashing a darling little smile up at Phil.

“I knew your bite was in there somewhere,” Phil grinned as he kneaded at his flesh. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t actually Technoblade, just some shapeshifter that snuck into the house. I didn’t expect you to submit so _easily_.”

“Well, if you’re saying that, maybe I wo–“

A singular hand grasped the front of his boxers, pulling a weak gasp from him. “P-Phil–“

Laughing softly, the blond stroked two fingers up and down Techno’s clothed cock in a lazy motion. “ _Pathetic_ ,” he spat, pulling both hands away from the other. “We both know I could have you on your knees in a second.”

“Speaking of that, why don’t you show me what you’ve got to offer, Tech?”

The pig looked up at him, one of his pink eyebrows raising. Phil glared down at him, a smile sinister enough to kill a man appearing on his face.

“Get down on your knees, and suck my cock, slut.”

With a rough shove, Phil sent Techno falling onto his knees, his face knocking into the blond’s thigh and hands scrambling to catch himself. He yelped as his knees hit the wood flooring, “I would’ve gotten down if you just waited a second–“

“Oh, shut up,” Phil cut in. “You know you’ll be swooning over the bruises tomorrow.”

Technoblade felt embarrassed as he opened his mouth to speak, words failing to come out. He couldn’t help that Phil was right—he was right about everything as of now. Only time would tell if he already had an inkling for the rest of the hybrid’s desires.

“Well, what’re you waiting for? Get to work.”

Wasting no more time, Techno sat back on his heels and shimmied Phil’s trousers down, exposing his gray boxers which were already sporting a small dark spot where the tip of his cock laid, and gods did he look _huge_ —just like he imagined. He leaned forward, mouthing over the bulge in the thin fabric and tracing the outline of his dick with his tongue. The Angel’s bright gaze pierced through him, causing him to shiver as he turned his own eyes up to him. 

Eventually, he pulled back from the cloth, leaving a large dark gray spot at the front. Phil’s boxers were tugged down soon after, and before Techno could even touch him, the blond grabbed his cock and gripped the pinkette’s hair at the scalp, tugging it back so he’d stare directly up at him. Techno moaned breathily at the pain, allowing himself to be pulled around. Phil guided his cock to sit on the pig’s bottom lip, smearing precum all over the swollen, reddened skin.

“Aw, look at you~” the Angel cooed, tapping the head of his dick against his lip. He could see Techno’s tongue twitching in his mouth, tempted to dart out and taste him. “Gonna be a good little cockslut for me, aren’t you, pretty boy?” The pig whined, nodding slightly as he stared up at Phil. The blond grinned, “Perfect~”

He shoved his cock between Techno’s parted lips, forcing his jaw open wider as he stuffed his girth into his warm and wet mouth. Phil bit back a groan as the hybrid immediately started sucking on his tip, tongue dipping into the slit and finally tasting the long-awaited precum that had drenched his briefs earlier. He pushed forward an inch or so, pressing his tongue against the underside of his dick as he brought his hands up to grip at Phil’s thighs.

“Fuckin’ hell–“ Phil mumbled, lodging his hands in Techno’s hair. “You’re all pretty with your lips wrapped around me.”

The pinkette only hummed around him, pulling a small grown from the Angel. Not satisfied enough with the amount of noise Phil made, Techno hummed around him again, sucking generously. What he didn’t expect was a sudden thrust into his mouth, sending Phil’s cock to the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. The pig had sucked dick before—that was for sure—but it had been years since he last did it. His gag reflex wasn’t as good as it used to be, but he still managed to take almost all of him.

And as Phil fucked his throat with a rough, never-ending passion, Technoblade imagined that the image of him down on his knees, saliva seeping out of the corners of his mouth, is what true, perfect prayer looked like. Blissed out of his mind, eyes foggy with ecstasy, and a loud thumping in his chest. This must’ve been how the disciples felt when God visited them, right? Light and magical and _holy_ . Phil was no god, but _fuck_ did he feel like one. The Angel had barely touched him and Techno was already a mess, taking everything he gave him like he was a leper being thrown crumbs of stale bread.

If Phil was truly holy, then maybe he could perform a miracle on Technoblade—make the so-called “blood god” into a divine being for the evening. He could purify him, make him see the heavens and the stars.

He was practically already there, he just needed one more push.

“ _Shit_ –“ Phil gasped above him, fingers tightening in his hair. His thrusts were short but relentless, cock slipping down Techno’s throat every other second. “Gonna swallow my cum like a good little slut—taste it for the rest of the night, yeah?”

“Mmhm~!” A distorted hum came out from around Phil’s dick, sending more little shocks of pleasure through him.

With a loud groan, the winged man pushed Techno onto his cock and came straight down his throat, forcing the pig beneath him to swallow so he wouldn’t choke. After a moment, he slowly pulled the younger away from his pelvis by his pink locks, allowing him to finally breathe properly.

Phil watched him through half-lidded eyes as he panted, stroking his scalp gently to help relieve it of the pain of being pulled for a moment. “My gods, Techno, you did so well– _Mmh_ ~”

Despite his heavy breathing, Techno kissed the tip of his dick, giving it little kitten licks as he tried to clean up all his excess semen.

“Shit, mate, give a man some time to breath—give yourself some time too.”

Techno pulled away with a small grin. His lips were puffy and cherry-red, covered in precum and his own saliva. “Sorry, Phil. I just wanted to taste all of ‘ya, ‘s all~” he said, voice hoarse from the harsh face-fucking he had just received.

“Gods, you’re a whore.”

“Only for you, Phil.”

Silence settled between them as Phil smirked and hauled him back up to his feet, pulling him flush against his chest and kissing him fiercely, paying no mind to the fluids on the pig’s mouth. Technoblade immediately gave in, letting his jaw fall slack so the Angel could dive in with his tongue and taste himself on Techno’s gums.

The blond trailed his hands down to Techno’s thighs and gripped at his clothed flesh, lifting him up until he was resting against Phil’s body, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Techno yelped into his mouth, hand moving to grip his hair. Phil hissed slightly at the pull, “Easy, piggy.”

“Don’t like pain at all?” Technoblade asked, smirking as he raked his fingers through the blond locks.

Phil hauled him over to the bed, letting out a scoff as he tossed him onto the comforter. “I’m not a bottom like you, brat,” he replied. His large, divine figure loomed over Techno in an almost menacing manner, his light hair casting shadows across his face.

The pinkette only grinned, “I’m just tryna have fun, Phil. You said you were so surprised to see me submissive—did you think I’d keep it up after you said that?” He pushed Phil closer by the hand on the back of his head, leaning up to kiss the tanned skin on his neck.

“You won’t be keeping it up for long, I’ll tell you that,” Phil growled. Despite his annoyed expression, he allowed the hybrid to nibble little marks onto his pulse point, his sharp canines leaving pale red indents in the Angel’s delicate skin.

Technoblade felt a deep sense of pride as he marked up Phil’s neck and jaw. The man he had longed after for so long—he was finally claiming him, making him his own. Maybe it was his animalistic tendencies that had him yearning to mark the Angel, but he wanted to do it forever, nonetheless. He was entirely content with the idea of licking and biting Phil’s neck, making Phil _his,_ for the rest of his life.

And then Phil rolled his hips against him, and Technoblade decided he wanted a lot more.

“Phil–“ Techno whined. He kissed his jaw once more before letting his head fall back against the mattress, staring up at Phil with half-dazed eyes.

“You want something, baby?”

Technoblade shivered and nodded. “C’mon, Phil, y’know what I want.”

Phil put up a confused expression, tilting his head at the pig, “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Phil, please–“

“Just ask nicely for it, baby. Maybe if you do, your angel will be nice and give you whatever you desire,” Phil said, a devilish smile contradicting the words he uttered and the wings on his back. 

Now Technoblade was in the position he had prayed for for so long—trapped underneath Phil, horny as a morherfucker, with the instructions to _beg._ Yes, Techno had practically begged for Phil to touch him earlier, but this was different. It wasn’t just the pinkette doing it anymore—Phil was _telling_ him to beg.

“C’mon, Tech,” he sang, barely brushing his hips against the pig’s. “Be a good boy for me.”

With a deep breath, Techno finally spoke. “Phil– Phil, fuck me, _please._ Fill me up and just take me, make me yours!”

“How could I ever say no to you?” Phil replied quietly, voice deep with a hint of tenderness. He pressed a quick peck to the hybrid’s cheekbone before standing up, tugging off his sweatpants and boxers in one motion and tossing them towards Techno’s already discarded shirt.

The Angel raked his eyes over Technoblade’s body slowly, taking a mental image of every inch of his pale, scar-ridden skin. When his gaze finally settled on Techno’s lower half, he bit his bottom lip, hands reaching to grip the fat of the pig’s thighs. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, squeezing the flesh harshly. “I could just ravage you.”

Techno shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not used to being so open and _vulnerable_ in front of someone, but at the same time, he nodded. This was all he had ever wanted—to be fucked into oblivion by the man of his dreams, so he forced his instincts to fight back away in favor of letting the older manhandle him and push him further onto the bed.

Phil crawled with him, spreading his legs apart so he could settle between them, dangerously close to his dick but keeping all contact away from it. The poor pig was incredibly hard, precum already beading at the tip of his cock despite barely being touched. He reached up and splayed his hands across Technoblade’s chest, running his thumbs over his nipples and savoring the small gasp he earned. “Do you want me to prep you or do you just want to do it?” he asked, looking at Techno with an actual serious expression. Though he already knew he wasn’t going to give the pig any mercy after this, he still wanted Techno to be comfortable.

“You, Phil, please,” Techno babbled.

“Of course, baby,” Phil replied. He lifted one hand and brought it up to Techno’s face, prodding at his bottom lip with his pointer finger. “Now suck.”

The pinkette wasted no time before he opened his mouth and started sucking on Phil’s finger. He licked the pad of the finger and pressed his tongue all over the digit, covering it with as much saliva as he could. He repeated the action on his middle and ring fingers as well, kissing each fingertip when he finished.

The entire time, Phil could feel himself getting harder and harder, his dick pressed up against his stomach, all flushed and veiny, longing to fuck the pig below him until he was a sobbing, trembling mess.

“Good boy,” the Angel praised, smiling down at his boy. With his clean hand, he pushed Techno’s legs further apart, holding his right thigh over to the side. He moved his other hand down to the pinkette’s ass, spreading the spit around his hole and circling his middle finger around the muscle. “Are you ready, Tech?”

“Y-Yeah,” Techno replied, lifting his left leg a bit and letting it dangle in the air. “Please hurry, I w-want it so bad.”

Techno inhaled shakily as Phil pushed a finger into him, letting out a low whine. His hips pushed forward, causing the finger to slip in to the second knuckle. “Phil~”

The blond hummed in acknowledgment, already knowing what the younger wanted. He slipped in another finger, automatically scissoring them and not even bothering to let the pig adjust.

“Oh shit–“ Techno let out a strained moan, hand gripping at the bedding beneath him. He knew prep was needed, especially since he hadn’t fucked anyone in a while, but _damn_ did he want to get to the main attraction. He wanted Phil to bend him in half and rearrange his guts, use him like nothing but a toy—he probably would if Techno just asked, but he also knew that the pain would be too much to bear, even for someone like the warrior.

Once Technoblade had begun to fuck himself back on Phil’s fingers again, a third was added, stretching him even wider than before, and this time they _searched._ The Angel’s long fingers pushed in and out of his hole feverishly, scissoring and curling and prodding.

“Mm~ _Phil!”_

_There it is._

Phil grinned as he pushed harder against his prostate. “Feel good, baby?” he asked with a low chuckle.

“Mhm! Good—so good!”

Techno’s leg that dangled in the air shook slightly, toes flexing each time Phil brushed up against that sacred bundle of nerves. “Please, _m-more!”_

The winged man only shushed the boy, continuing to work his fingers in and out of his now-stretched hole. He could tell Techno was getting closer by his body language—the shaking, the leaking cock—and his tone. The hybrid’s moans kept getting higher and higher as he got finger fucked harder than he ever had been in his life.

“P–Phil, I’m c–clo— _ah_ —se!”

The beautiful sensation of pleasure soon came to an abrupt halt when Phil tore his fingers away from Techno’s asshole, leaving the boy to whimper loudly.

“ _No!”_ Techno cried, hole clenching around nothing but air. Tears pricked at his eyes from the denial, and he sat up on his elbows. “No—Phil— _please_ , please!” 

As soon as the pinkette reached for his dick, Phil smacked his hand away and shoved him back onto the mattress with a hand around his throat. He didn’t expect Techno to moan at the motion, eyes drooping as Phil applied the slightest bit of pressure.

“ _Such_ a fucking whore,” Phil said, shaking his head his fondly. “You liked being choked, huh?”

Technoblade didn’t make a sound—he just kept panting, trying to calm down after the large tease.

“I could tell you were gonna be kinky but _fuck_.” Phil rubbed his thumb along one of the veins in his neck, pressing lightly just to watch it pop out a bit. “You wanna be fucked now, Tech?”

Techno nodded as well as he could with the palm pressed against the hollow of his throat. “Yes, please.”

“I barely even had to teach you manners,” Phil said, moving his hand to cup the pig’s cheek instead. “You just know how to be a good boy for me, don’t you? Know how to take what is given to you and take it well, like you were made for me.” He swiped his thumb over the apple of Techno’s cheek, copying his gesture from earlier, his touch gentle rather than violent, and Techno shook in his grip just like had before, but this time leaned into the touch.

And Technoblade believed him fully—he was made for Phil. Every atom, every cell, every drop of blood in his body, his entire _soul_ was made for Phil and for Phil alone. No one else could touch him. When the pinkette promised him the world, his own body was included in that equation. 

Technoblade was Phil’s.

He was his.

His disciple.

His toy.

His friend.

His lover.

His. His. His. _His._

“I am,” the hybrid whispered, ruby eyes staring up into diamonds. “The gods destined me for you, Phil.” He caught a small, satisfied smile catch on the Angel’s lips just before they pressed against his.

Phil’s mouth moved against Techno’s in a slow dance, passionate and gentle and full of promise. _And I am made for you._ He pulled back to peck his lips, once, twice, before diving back in fully. _Destined for you._

When Phil pulled away, something within him changed. His wings fluttered softly instead of remaining motionless like they had been, swishing air throughout the room; his eyes now shone with more love, slowly drowning out the lust. He dragged his hand across Techno’s scalp, entwining his tan fingers with his bubblegum hair and pulling lightly once he reached the back of his skull. He cherished the small, breathy moan the pig made and sighed, “ _My boy._ ”

Technoblade’s heart fluttered. _His._

The Angel’s large hands were on his thighs again, spreading them apart until he could feel the muscles under Techno’s pale skin tense with resistance. He spat in one hand and re-lubricated his dick while rubbing Techno’s slightly scarred limb with the other. Soft groans fell past Phil’s lips as he stroked himself, but he didn’t allow himself to get too far, positioning himself in front of Techno’s hole after a moment.

The pinkette was already mumbling pleas as he felt the tip of Phil’s cock brush against his asshole.

“‘M gonna make you feel real good, baby,” Phil assured, squeezing his thigh gently. “Are you ready?”

Techno nodded quickly, biting his lip as he gazed down at their crotches—so close to each other yet still so far. “Ready.”

With Techno’s confirmation, Phil pushed into the pig slowly, gently, eyes locked onto the sight of his cock being engulfed by skin and muscle. He let out a low groan, fingers tightening as he felt the head of his dick get surrounded by the tight heat.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Techno gasped, letting himself fall back onto the mattress. Tingles of pleasure spread throughout his body as Phil pushed deeper into him, his large cock forcing his walls further apart than any fingers could.

Phil lifted his gaze to look up at him when he bottomed out. “You alright, Techno?”

“Mhm,” Techno hummed. He waited a few more moments, allowing himself to breath and adjust to the sheer size of his girth before nodding. “Move, please.”

The blond grinned and pulled his hips back, waiting until his tip caught on the ring of muscle before snapping his hips forward, plunging straight into Techno.

The hybrid arched his back and cried out, “Oh fuck~!” His fingers found their grip in the bedding as Phil set a quick pace, thrusting into his body roughly, finally giving Technoblade what he had longed for for so many years. He could feel himself getting stretched out more with each thrust, his muscles loosening to allow the Angel further inside. “Mm~ha! Yes, _yes!”_

Phil smirked at his noises, each little sound lighting up another spark of love inside him. Now that they were like this, limbs intertwined, bodies pressed against each other, Technoblade was fully his. The fearful blood god was at his mercy, giving everything to him and more. All Phil wanted to do was fuck him until he was seeing stars, his thoughts clouded with pleasure, and then put him back together like the angel he was supposed to be. He wanted to break his porcelain body and then piece him back together with precious gold as they would with fine china—study him afterwards like he was one of Van Gogh’s paintings.

To do all this, though, he needed to finish the task at hand:

_Fucking the pig into the mattress._

Lifting Techno’s thighs, Phil pressed the muscle up against the pinkette’s stomach, folding him in half so he could fuck into him at a better angle. This position allowed him to see the bottom of his plump ass better as well. He kept snapping his hips forward at a rapid rate, moaning whenever Techno’s walls would randomly tighten on him. Fingertips pressed into his skin harshly, hard enough to leave purple and green memories.

Techno caught onto Phil’s forearm with his hand, squeezing lightly as he pressed against his prostate again. “Fuck!” he moaned, tossing his head back as shocks of pleasure crashed through him. “G–Gods, Phil! There, right t–there~!”

Phil continued to hit the spot again and again, urged on by the loud _ah–ah–ahs_ that Techno babbled out. “You’re so good for me, baby,” he said, voice wavering as he tried not to let a moan slip out. “Taking my cock so well, just like you said you would.”

“A–Always! For you, Phil! Mmhf~”

The blond reached forward and latched a hand onto Techno’s neck again, his hold tight, fingertips lying right on top of hickeys. 

Technoblade let out a choked moan at the feeling and allowed the Angel to press his nails into his bruises until he bled and begged for more and more. The tiniest cuts formed underneath Phil’s fingernails, but neither of them seemed to take notice, too lost in the pleasure. 

Every thrust of Phil’s cock in him had the pinkette whimpering and groaning, toes flexing as the waves passed through him. He was getting closer by the second, and by the feeling of it, Phil was too. The blond’s dick felt like it was swelling, spreading Techno apart even more.

“Aah~ Phil– Phil, please!”

Phil continued his brutal fucking as he said, “Please what, baby?”

Techno felt his cheeks redden as he swallowed. “Please l–let me cum! I’ve been— aah~! good! It all feels s–so good~!”

Without even responding, Phil kept one hand on his neck and moved the other to Techno’s cock, immediately spreading the precum down and jerking him off in time with his thrust. 

Techno practically screamed. “Holy—mmph~ shit! Please, Phil, please, p–please, _please!”_

“G–go ahead, baby,” Phil panted, ramming into the poor boy below him. “Cum for your angel~”

A few thrusts later, the pinkette arched his back harshly, walls tightening around Phil as he came all over his own stomach and chest. He cried and screamed Phil’s name, pleasure tears filling his waterline as the blond continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

“So good, Tech,” Phil praised, moving the hand on his cock back to his thigh to keep the limb from jerking too much. “So f–fucking good for me, so beautiful.” He was reaching his climax too, rapidly at that, so he kept ramming himself into the hybrid’s abused hole.

The praise being thrown at Technoblade kept him present, made him vibrate with pleasure, not only in his body but in his mind. His words sounded like scripture to Techno’s ears. Overstimulation hit him like a wooden bat, making him twitch as his tears finally spilled over.

“Just a moment longer, Techy,” Phil grunted, gripping his skin again. His moans grew louder and louder, reverberating around the room—between the two of them, they were lucky no one lived anywhere near their little cottage. “Oh f–fuck~!” With one last thrust, Phil quickly pulled out, his cum spurting onto the back of Techno’s thighs. The pig below him whined at the loss of friction and shivered as he felt the cum paint his skin.

After catching his breath, Phil stood up and shuffled over back to the pile of clothes they had discarded earlier. He grabbed Techno’s shirt and brought it back over, using the fabric to carefully wipe all the fluids off of the pig. He whispered small apologies whenever Techno would wince, eventually tossing the shirt back to wear it was before. The Angel’s hands were back on Techno before he knew it, his delicate touch soothing the younger’s aches as his fingers roamed across his body. He pressed the tiniest kisses to his reddened skin of his neck, small promises that the pain won’t last forever. Phil ghosted his fingertips over the blooming bruises on the pinkette’s thighs, and Technoblade felt like he was being blessed.

“I keep saying it, but you did so well, Techno, and you need to hear it,” Phil whispered into his ear, pressing a chaste kiss to the skin just below it. “Such a perfect little thing, such a good boy.”

Technoblade, still feeling fucked out of his mind, only hummed, wrapping his arms around Phil’s broad shoulders and burying his face in his light hair.

The winged man chuckled softly, “C’mon, move up the bed a bit, mate. Let’s get us to bed, yeah?”

The pig nodded and obliged, unlatching from Phil and moving to the head of the bed. He slipped under the covers as Phil removed the top comforter and laid it at the foot of the bed, leaving only a quilt and sheets to cover them as he crawled in to join Techno. The Angel’s arms quickly came to embrace him, pulling him into a comforting, warm hold, their legs tangling and fitting together like puzzle pieces. Techno sighed contently, pressing his face into Phil’s chest and kissing the skin there gently.

“G’night, baby,” Phil mumbled as he rubbed small circles onto the pinkette’s back. He placed a small kiss on top of Techno’s head as he felt himself get kissed. “Sleep well.”

He only received another small grumble before he could tell Technoblade was asleep, falling limp in Phil’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any thoughts or whatever, please leave them in the comments below! i’d love to hear it all– even future smutshot ideas! (this is no guarantee it will ever be written, tho. but if i do i will give u credit)
> 
> gimme kudos jk i’m not needy (yes i am)
> 
> (also my friend pushed me to write this and actually encouraged me so if she sees this hello)


End file.
